Five Frights with a Phantom
by Queen of awesomeness
Summary: First DP and FNAF crossover. If that doesn't get you excited I dont know what will.
1. Chapter 1

Five Frights With a Phantom

**This is the first official DP and FNAF crossover!**

**i hope you guys like it!**

**by the way this is after every episode except PP did not happen.**

Chapter 1

Danny needed a job. Ever since he left home he's been living off the small amount of cash his parents had given him and that had just run out. So now he is an 18 year old living in an apartment, looking for jobs in the local paper. "Nope, nope, hmmm maybe.".Danny had just spotted an add for a night guard position at a place called Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

"You've got the job!"_ really just like that? _Danny thought. Danny had just called the manager and had to answer a few questions and he got the job. "Okay, When do you want me to start?" Danny replied, "Tonight, see you there!" and the phone hung up.

_Okay, creepy robots that move around by themselves after dark, yay. _Danny thought. The manager had left him in his office and told him to check the cameras every now and then.

**(AN: He also told him all of the stuff in the phone call on the first night)**

When Danny had first checked on the cameras all of the robots where still on stage but the second time the duck had moved. _Shoot, where did it go? _Danny thought. He checked a few more of the cameras and couldn't find it. "Hello?" IT WAS STANDING AT HIS FRICKIN DOOR! "You must be the new guard, welcome to the pizzeria." To say Danny was freaked out would be an understatement. "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Danny screamed. "Don't worry sweety, we're not gonna hurt you." The bunny was on his other side. "You be okay Matey? The fox, the damned fox was at the same door as the duck. "You are looking a little pale" The bear was standing next to the bunny. Danny was so freaked out.

He fainted.

**This is only my second story ever and i hope you guys like it. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back!**

**Sorry for the delay!**

**(_)**

When Danny finally woke up he found himself sitting on a chair in the main party area. _What happened? _Wondered Danny as he sleepily got up. The fox from earlier then walked in and seemed happy that he was awake. "Avast me matey! Ye be awake now! I bet you is being hungry now, Chicka is making ye some pizza now!" "WHY ARE THE STUPID ROBOTS TALKING TO ME AND WHY DO THEY SEEM TO HAVE A SENSE OF HUMANITY!" Screamed Danny. "We are Bonnie, Foxy, Chicka and Freddy Fazbear and the reason we can talk and have a sense of humanity is because when the pizzeria was first opened, a man led 5 children behind the building and murdered them, stuffing them in the animatronic's suits after dark. These 5 children's spirits took over the animatronics AI system and now we have our human conscience and memories and our robotic bodies." Said the bunny, Bonnie, as she walked into the room. Danny was still freaked out but he figured that since the spirits of dead children now haunted the suits, that it was his responsibility, as the new ghost king, to bring them to the ghost zone to live in a peaceful afterlife instead of being stuck in the robots body's.

"So you're saying that you're ghosts?" Danny asked. By now all of the animatronics were in the room. "Technically" responded the Bear. The chicken then set down a pizza in front of Danny. "I hope you like it." She said timidly. "Thanks" Replied Danny. He took a bite and almost fainted again, it was SO dam GOOD! "Okay, you four need to come with me then, if your ghosts then the law states that unless you have permission you cannot live in the humans world, instead you need to go to the ghost zone." Danny stated. "What Law, and what is this _ghost zone?_" questioned the Bear. "The law that all ghosts must abide to and the ghost zone is another universe in which ghosts live." Danny replied. "and you would know this because…?" the bunny asked. "Because I am your king." Danny then summoned the two whitish blue rings which he knew would change into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, King of the ghost zone.

As the two rings travelled up and down his body they changed his appearance. Instead of the raven haired, blue eyed and t-shirt and jeans wearing teenager that once stood in front of the animatronics, there now stood a snowy white haired and glowing green eyed teen. He was wearing a black and white hazmat suit along with a white cloak, black crown and ring as well as a green staff. Danny then proceeded to reach into the bear and pulled out a transparent young african american man. He then pulled a blond haired fair skinned girl teen from the chicken, a brown haired tan girl teen from the bunny and a fair skinned teen boy with a shock of bright red hair from the fox.

"Lets go to the ghost zone now so we can sort you out a home." Danny said while opening a swirling green portal to the ghost zone.

**yay finished!**

**Bye for now!**

**please review!**


End file.
